Mario
|-|Base= |-|Fire= |-|Ice= |-|Tanooki= |-|Invincible= |-|Metal= |-|Cape= |-|F.L.U.D.D.= |-|Mega= |-|Boomerang= |-|Gold= |-|Cat= |-|Doctor= |-|Paper Mario series= Summary Mario is the main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful Mario series. He was created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also serves as the main mascot of Nintendo. Mario made his first appearance as the protagonist of the arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981. Since Super Mario Bros., his trademark abilities have been his jumping and stomping powers, with which he defeats most of his enemies, and his ability to gain powers with a plethora of items, such as the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, and the Super Star. Games have usually portrayed Mario as a silent character without a distinct personality (Fortune Street is a notable exception). According to Nintendo's philosophy, this allows Mario to fit in many different genres and roles. In most games, he is the hero that goes on an adventure to save Princess Peach from Bowser, but he has been shown doing many other activities besides adventuring, such as racing and sporting with his younger twin brother and others. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | Varies from High 4-C to 3-C | 2-B Name: Mario Origin: Donkey Kong (First Appearance), Super Mario Bros (Official debut) Gender: Male Age: 24-25 Classification: Human/Plumber Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Versatility, Enhanced Jumping Skills, Fourth Wall Awareness, Vehicular Mastery, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Skilled Hammer Wielder, Weapon Creation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Intangibility, Limited Invulnerability, Afterimage Creation, Attack Reflection, Air Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Summoning (Capable of summoning the Zeekeeper), Time Travel, Acausality (Type 1), Shares a telepathic bond with Luigi, Telekinesis, Can occasionally hurt ghosts, Can flip/phase between dimensions, Hammerspace, Status Effect Inducement, Regeneration (Mid, Survived being crushed flat), Duplication (via Clone Jump), passive Resurrection (Via 1-Up Glove), OHK (Showstopper), Transmutation and BFR (Up and Away), passive Damage Nullification (Guard Shell DX or Battle Cards), Water Manipulation with F.L.U.D.D., Electricity Manipulation (via Volt Shroom or Zap Tap), Possession (Via Cappy), Portal Creation (Via Magic Window), Time Manipulation (Via Battle Cards, Stop Watch, or Zone Speed), Sealing (Via Catch Cards), Weather Manipulation, Mind Control, Empathic Manipulation, and Reality Warping (Via Music Keys), Statistics Amplification, Healing, and Statistics Reduction (via Battle Cards), possible Existence Erasure (Wiped Wendy's castle from existence. Should noted that this might most likely fall under Toon Force), Resistance to the following: Gravity Manipulation (Has adjusted his gravity to walk normally on hundreds of different sized planets and has been near black holes), Black Holes, Void Manipulation, and Petrification by himself. Super Suit or Feeling Fine badge grants him resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Instant Death Attacks, Time Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, and Power Nullification |-|Power-ups= Transformation (Multiple Power Ups), Healing (Super Mushroom), Size Manipulation (Super Mushroom, Mini Mushroom, and Mega Mushroom), Fire Manipulation (Fire Flower), Near Invincibility (Starman, Rainbow Star, Super Star, Mega Mushroom, Invincibility Leaf, etc), Ice Manipulation (Ice Flower), Flight (Multiple Power Ups), Animal Manipulation (Super Bell, Super Leaf, Frog Suit, Penguin, Suit, etc), Intangibility (Vanish Cap), Invisibility (Vanish Cap), Metal Manipulation (Metal Cap), Earth Manipulation (Rock Mushroom), Cloud Manipulation (Cloud Flower), Duplication (Double Cherry), Transmutation (Gold Flower and Tanooki Suit), Vibration Manipulation (Mega Mushroom and Cape Feather), Explosion Manipulation (Gold Flower), Attack Reflection (Cape Feather), Weapon Mastery (Hammer Suit, Superball Flower, and Boomerang Flower), Surface Scaling (Mini Mushroom and Super Bell), Attacking foes without direct contact (Boost Star), Statistics Amplification (Gold Flower), Time Manipulation (Speed and Slow Flower) |-|Power Stars= Statistics Amplification, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing, Healing, Black Hole Creation (Power Stars have been shown to be capable in creating and containing black holes) |-|Pure Hearts= All previous abilities are greatly enhanced, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Power Nullification, Creation, Reality Warping, Healing Attack Potency: Large Star level (Comparable to Yoshi and capable of fighting Antasma, who can overpower Dreamy Luigi and gain more power after absorbing him) | Varies from Large Star level to Galaxy level (Overpowered Bowser, who was wielding the Power Stars) | Multiverse level (The light equivalent of the Chaos Heart, which allowed him to defeat Super Dimentio after being empowered by it) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of reacting while being launched by a Launch Star. Capable of dodging attacks from a Grand Star-powered Bowser, who can tag Starship Mario with his meteors and flew the center of the universe in a short time. Capable of reacting to Bowser and Bowser Jr riding the Koopa Clown Car, which it flew to the sun and the home planet to a nearby galaxy in a short period of time. Kept up with the fake Millennium Star, who flew from the center of the universe to their planet) Lifting Strength: Class G (Effortlessly lifted a castle), certain power-ups like Mega Mushroom increase his strength even further | Pre-Stellar Striking Strength: Large Star Class | Varies from Large Star Class to Galactic | Multiversal Durability: Large Star level (Capable of taking hits from Antasma, even after receiving a boost a power from Dreamy Luigi) | Varies from Large Star level to Galaxy level (Can tank hits from a Power Star-boosted Bowser) | Multiverse level (Survived Super Dimentio's relentless attacks) Stamina: Very high, limitless with the Pure Hearts. Range: Depends on the power-up. Standard melee range to Tens of meters with power-ups. Multiversal with the Pure Hearts. Standard Equipment: Hammer, F.L.U.D.D, and various power-up and items. Intelligence: Gifted (Although mostly known as a plumber, Mario possesses numerous and versatile talents, from being able to excel in many sports such as basketball, tennis, and soccer to taking up other careers such as archaeology, education, and engineering. He's even intelligent enough to excel in multiple white-collar occupations such as being a physician and the CEO of a highly successful toy company. Mario is an experienced fighter and expert combatant, battling and defeating a diversity of foes and beings with various magic, unnatural powers and abilities, vastly different technology, and multiple fighting-styles. His expertise and fighting prowess even extends back to his earlier years, where he's fully capable of piloting vehicles, skillfully use various power-ups and weapons, and confront an entire alien race invading his planet as an infant. He was also able to beat Jynx, a master combatant, who was so impressed with Mario's fighting capabilities, he renamed his entire dojo after the plumber and made him the master. Mario's multiple accomplishments have made him famous worldwide.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Jump= File:Mario jump.png|Mario is well renowned for his jumps, using it for multiple situations. File:Mario spin jump.gif|The Spin Jump allowing Mario to cross certain hazards. File:Mario spin jump 2.gif|Mario using the spin jump to attack his opponent File:Mario sunshine spin.gif|Mario using his spin with FLUDD to shoot water in multiple directions. File:Mario Galaxy spin.gif|Mario reflecting projectiles back at his enemies. File:Mario drill spin.gif|Mario spirals down like a drill. Inflicts double damage on spiky enemies. File:106px-Expanded Triple Jump SM64.gif| An advance version of the triple jump that makes Mario invincible. File:Mario tornado jump.gif|Mario jumping to create tornadoes to attack his foes. File:Mario double kick.gif| Mario executing a double kick. File:120px-Super Jump Punch SSBM.gif|A multi-hitting punch while jumping. File:Mario blazing wall jump.gif|A wall jump technique Mario can perform without any walls. Jump: Mario's usual main and preferred method of attack. He jump on his opponent and crushes him/her with sheer strength. He is incredibly skilled with this action, being able to perform various jump techniques: *'Spin Jump:' Mario spins while jumping, allowing him to jump on spiky enemies and hazards such as buzzsaws. This move can also allow Mario to hover, slowly descend, deflect projectiles, and clear fogs and smoke. Using this move with the Fire or Ice Flower with make Mario scatter fireballs or ice balls in multiple directions. *'Drill Spin:' After using a Spin Jump or spinning in air, Mario will descend and spin much faster in a drill-like fashion with tremendous force. This attack does double damage on spiky enemies. *'Super Jump Punch:' Mario strikes the target multiple times with a punch while jumping. *'Double Kick:' Mario performs a spinning kick and quickly follows up with a long jump to kick the foe again. *'Super Jump:' Mario will jump multiple times on a single enemy at a quick rate. He can do this up to 100 times in a row. *'Ultra Jump:' This attack is not only more powerful than Super Jump, but it can attack multiple enemies at once. *'Clone Jump:' Mario will create clones of himself. He and his clones will then assault their foes with a super strong jump. *'Tornado Jump:' Mario will jump and spin incredibly fast to create tornadoes that damages enemies. *'Expanded Triple Jump (Unofficial name):' Mario will perform the Triple Jump. The final jump makes him invincible to enemies and attacks. *'Iron-Ball Boots:' An equipment that will occasionally make large iron balls plunge into his foes after Mario jumps on them. *'Blazing Wall Jump:' Mario's special move where he can execute wall jumps without any walls. |-|Hammer= File:Mario hammer.gif|Mario's main weapon. He is highly proficient with the hammer. File:Mario hammer dizzy.gif|Mario using the hammer to make his foes dizzy or reduce their status. File:Mario Hammer reflection.gif|Mario reflecting Antasma's energy-based attack. File:Mario iron hammer.gif|Mario summoning a huge hammer and swinging it with extreme force. File:Mario Fire Drive.gif|Mario swinging his hammer to create a wave of flame. File:Mario hammer quake.gif|Mario bringing down the hammer to create an earthquake. File:Mario Jet Board.gif|Mario riding his jet board to deliver a powerful blow. Hammer: Mario's weapon of choice that serves as a counterpart to his jumps. He brings out it and strikes the enemy with it. He also uses it to counterattacks, reflect projectiles, and occasionally inflict status conditions such as making foes dizzy or reduce their speed or defense. *'Iron Hammer:' Mario summons a giant iron hammer and hits the target with it. The force from the hit is powerful enough to leave a blazing trail on the target. *'Iron-Ball Hammer:' Mario strikes his target with his hammer and iron balls will occasionally fall on the opponent right after. *'Quake Hammer:' Mario swings his hammer down and generates a massive earthquake. *'Fire Drive:' Mario swings his hammer to unleash a wave of fire across the ground. *'Hurlhammer:' Mario hurls a hammer into the air that turns huge while plunging down and strikes all foes with super strong force that also hits flying foes. *'Baahammer:' Mario hits his opponents with his hammer which damages them and puts them to sleep afterward. *'Blazehammer:' Mario swings his hammer and unleashes a huge flame explosion that scorches most foes. *'Chillhammer:' Mario releases a frigid blast after slamming his hammer, freezing most foes with a powerful arctic chill. *'Jet Board Dash:' Mario rides on a rocket-powered skateboard, building up it's speed. He then strikes the target with his hammer after reaching maximum speed. |-|Pyrokinesis= File:Mario finale.gif|Over the course of the series, Mario have shown to be associated with fire. File:Mario DD Fireballs.gif|Mario unleashing up to five fireballs at once. File:Mario firebrand.PNG|Mario mastering the Firebrand File:Mario super fire bros.gif|Mario using Firebrand to create a super massive fireball to spike his enemies with. File:Mario fire orb.gif|Fire Orb File:Mario super flame.gif|Super Flame File:Mario Ultra Flame.gif|Ultra Flame File:Mario fire strike.gif|Mario unleashing a powerful flaming kick. File:Mario fiery metal mario.gif|Turning into a flaming version of his metal form to deliver multiple meteor-like balls. Pyrokinesis: Mario can manipulate fire and perform various fire techniques without a fire flower in some games. Some of his techniques include: *'Fireball:' Mario will shoot a ball of fire from his hands. In Mario Kart: Double Dash, he can shoot up to five of them at once. *'Firebrand:' Taught by the Fire God. Mario charges fire energy in his palm and unleashes an explosive blast of flame on the enemies in close range. The fireballs from this move can be accumulated into a huge fireball for Mario to spike down on the targets, creating a powerful explosion and inflicting a burn status upon the opponents. *'Fire Orb:' Mario fires an assault of small fireballs at his target. *'Super Flame:' Mario unleashes a barrage of large powerful fireballs from his fist. *'Ultra Flame:' Mario launches enormous and large fireballs that attacks all foes onscreen. The entire surrounding glows red during the attack. *'Fire Swing:' Mario swings the weapon so fast that it catches on fire and then strikes the target with it. The target is then cloaked in fire afterward. *'Fire Strike:' Mario's Super Strike. He strikes the target with such speed and force, the receiving end will catch fire. *'Fiery Metal Mario:' Mario's Mega Strike. He jumps incredibly high in the air, turning into a fiery Metal Mario and then delivers a kick that has tremendous re-entry force. |-|Miscellaneous= File:Mario tennis energy.gif|Mario firing energy projectiles File:Mario superguard.gif|Mario using Supergaurd to inflict damage on the enemy while remaining unharmed. File:Mario flip.gif|Mario using his Flip ability to cross a different dimension. File:Mario Magic Window.gif|Mario creating portals to attack the targets from various positions. File:Mario magic weapon.gif|Mario creating an energy-composed weapon. File:Mario bubble.gif|Mario being protected in his bubble. File:Mario Bomb Derby.gif|Summoning bombs to knock towards the enemy and lower their attack stats. File:Mario cap spin.gif|Mario throwing his cap in a 360 fashion. File:Mario capture.gif|Thanks to Cappy, Mario can possess both living and non-living objects. File:Mario zone speed.gif|Mario using Zone Speed to slow down time against Bowcien. Mario Tornado: Mario horizontally spins like a tornado, trapping opponents in a series of hits if they get caught. Energy Manipulation: Mario can fire energy balls in rapid succession and can charge it into a large ball to release a barrage of homing energy projectiles. Superguard: Mario's advance method of guarding. Using this move will damage opponent who attacks him directly and protects him for projectiles. He can even use this move to protect himself from status conditions, including being immobilized by time. Super Mario!: Mario will temporarily increase his size, being able to squash his opponent and bulldoze some obstacles. Flip: Taught by Bestovius in Super Paper Mario. Mario flips into a parallel dimension called the "3D dimension". While in this dimension, he can't be seen and attacks from enemies in the other realm are general rendered useless. It's also applied in vice verse if he is in the "2D realm." He takes damage if he remains in the former realm for long but his Catch Card enables him to remain in the realm indefinitely. Magic Window: Mario summon a window for him and Luigi to jump into. They then rapidly attack the opponent from various portals they opened. Bubble: Mario will incase himself in a bubble. Being within the protective bubble makes him impervious to hazards and attacks. Magic Weapon: Mario forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only seen in Mario Sport Mix in a battle against the Behemoth. Bye-Bye Cannon: After summoning a cannon and jumping in it, the cannon will fire clones of Mario and his ally that also jumped in. They attack the foe with a string of jumps and follow up with an assault of the stronger Spin Jump afterwards for maximum damage. Bomb Derby: Mario summons a stack of bombs to chuck at his foes with his hammer. This attack can lower enemies' attack power. Cannonball Chuck: Mario summons a giant cannonball. He then swing and hurls at it toward his target, creating a shockwave from the impact. Zee Egg: Mario summons the Zeekeeper to aid him in battle Cappy: A Bonneter that Mario befriended with. He grants Mario's signature cap special powers: *'Cap Throw:' Mario throws his hat which then returns to him like a boomerang. It can use to attack enemies, hit objects multiple times, clears poisonous terrains, and gain additional maneuvers. *'Homing Cap Throw:' Mario throw his hat which then seeks and hits the nearest enemy. *'Spin Throw:' Mario throws his cap and it spins around him for a few seconds, attacking anyone within the radius. *'Capture:' After his cap is thrown at his target, Mario begins taking control of the said target. This move can possess multiple creatures and even inanimate objects. Zone Speed: Focusing his energy, Mario slows down the flow of time. |-|Inventory= File:Mario Feelin Fine.gif|Feeling Fine protecting Mario from time immobilization File:7ZHyuo.gif|Mario reality warping his entire surrounding with the Music Keys. File:Mario passive forcefield.png|Guard Shell DX nullifying the damage Mario would have taken File:Mario battle cards.gif|Battle Cards can enable Mario to perform various actions such as healing and amping stats. Bottomless Glove: Gloves Mario wears that allows him to utilize any item without it being used up or removed from his inventory, enabling him to use them as many times as he wishes. Feeling Fine: A badge Mario wears which protects him from all status conditions such as poison, confusion, and even time manipulation. Music Keys: Artifacts with the power of music. They hold multiple powers such as mind control, manipulating the weather and emotions, healing, and even warping reality. Stopwatch: A watch that enables Mario to stop or slow down time. Retry Clock: A clock-like item that enables Mario to restart the entire battle he participates in if he's defeated. Spin Drill: Mario uses a drill to directly pierce through planets, dirt and enemies on his way (cannot drill through hard/un-drillable surfaces) Guard Shell DX: A special equipment that nullifies any attack Mario takes for the first couple hits. Boo Biscuit: This item will prevent Mario from taking any damage. However, his attacks are ineffective against his foes as well. This is mainly used for scouting and studying how the enemies fights. Battle Cards: Mario can utilize cards with special effects to give himself an advantage in battle. Effects can range from increasing his attack, defense, and speed, doing the exact opposite to his opponent, recovering health, nullifying damage, or stopping time. Invisibility Hat: An extremely rare hat that enables Mario to becomes invisible after wearing it. |-|Power Ups= Power-ups: Mario can use several items which grant him several forms with special abilities which are stated in this list: *'Fire Mario:' Shoots fireballs of different sizes. The biggest ones are usually bigger than him. *'Cape Mario:' Float, fly, create an earthquake by slamming the ground, slow descent, reflect objects and spin at enemies. *'Superstar Mario:' Similar to Cape Mario with additional super speed and invincibility *'Tanooki Mario:' Grows a tail to attack with, turn into an invincible statue, and fly *'Raccoon Mario:' Similar to Tanooki Mario but without the ability to turn into a statue. *'Hammer Mario:' Throw hammers and block fire when ducking *'Metal Mario:' Invincibility, destruction of enemies, walking underwater, no need for air for a few seconds *'Vanish Mario:' Intangibility and invisibility for a few seconds *'Boo Mario:' Can float, go through walls, turn invisible, and attract Boos *'Ice Mario:' Freeze obstacles such as water or lava upon contact for some seconds(Super Mario Galaxy). Also shoot ice balls that can freeze enemies, fireballs, magical attacks(New Super Mario Bros Wii), and reduces their speed, defense, and attack power(Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time). *'Mega Mario:' Break almost anything, defeat enemies on contact, invincibility for a few seconds *'Rock Mario:' Encases Mario in a rock, making him able to crush enemies and granting the ability to destroy red crystals (who are harder than normal crystals) *'Rainbow Mario:' Invincibility, super speed, gain star bits, break objects, long jump, higher jump *'White Tanooki Mario:' This is basically the same item as the Tanooki leaf but with one major difference; it grants Mario Starman's one-hit kill ability, it also lacks the Starman's time limit so Mario is always in star/rainbow mode while using this item. *'White Raccoon Mario:' Similar to the White Tanooki power-up, with the only difference being its appearance and ability to walk on water. *'Gold Mario:' Fires enormous gold fireballs that create a shockwave explosion on contact instantly killing enemies and turning them into coins. It is also shown to increase attack damage and resistances to opponents attacks *'Cat Mario:' Grants the ability to climb walls, scratch enemies with claws, perform a dive bomb attack, and increase sprint speed. It has a variant called Lucky Cat Mario, where it has all of the same abilities and the additional power to turn into a gold invincible statue that has the Starman's one hit kill ability *'Double Mario:' Mario creates a clone of himself. He can spawn up to five of them. |-|Star Powers= Star Abilities: Upon saving a Star Spirit or obtaining a Crystal Star, Mario gains additional abilities: *'Lullaby:' Puts foes into sleep. *'Star Storm:' Creates a star shower to attack all enemies. *'Chill Out:' Greatly weakens the foe's attacking power. *'Time Out:' Stops time to freeze all enemies for awhile. *'Up and Away:' Turns enemies into harmless stars and sends them into the sky. *'Sweet Treat:' Replenishes HP and FP, as well as curing all status effects. *'Earth Tremor:' This power creates an earthquake that can do damage against all enemies. *'Clock Out:' Immobilizes all enemies temporarily when successful. *'Power Lift:' Boosts attack and defense power for a short time. *'Art Attack:' Any amount of damage can be done depending on how many times encircled around the enemies. This attack pierces through defense. *'Sweet Feast:' Replenishes HP and FP, as well as, curing all status effects to a greater degree. *'Showstopper:' If, successful, destroys enemies in a single blow. *'Supernova:' This attack does damage to all enemies in a shattering explosion that pierces defenses. Note: Despite the confusion of the Mario Bros franchise canon due to its 5th installment of the Mario and Luigi series, Paper Jam, several games such as Super Mario 64 DS, Super Mario Sunshine, Mario Party 5, and other installment has made several connections to the Paper Mario franchise which establish the series to be part of same verse. It should be noted that the Paper Mario series has made several connections to other games as well with an interview of the creator confirming that the overall franchise having no canon to speak of. As such, the character that appears in the Paper Mario series is still the same character from other installments. For the stats on Paper Mario, who appeared in Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam, click [[Paper Mario|'here']]. Key: Base | With the Power Star | With the Pure Hearts Others Notable Victories: Raven (DC Comics) Raven's profile (Both were 2-B and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Xeno Goku (Dragon Ball Heroes) Xeno Goku's Profile (2-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Demigra (Dragon Ball) Demigra’s Profile (2-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Sora's Profile (Both were High 4-C) Discord (My Little Pony) Discord's Profile (Base Mario was used and speed was equalized) Kirby (Kirby) Kirby's Profile (3-C Mario was used and speed was equalized) Bender (Futurama) Bender's profile (Both characters were in 3-C Forms, Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Bayonetta (Bayonetta) Bayonetta's Profile (High 4-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Hammer Users Category:Fire Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Ghosts Category:Size-Shifters Category:Metal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Card Users Category:Animal Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Air Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Drill Users Category:Water Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Energy Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Intagibility Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Summoners Category:Acausal Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Portal Users Category:Weather Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Healers Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Super Mario RPG Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:BFR Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Star Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Cosmic Dust Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Toon Force Characters